User blog:CarverSindile/Military Pt.2
Weapons: Curve sword - Curved from tip to hilt to catch blows for defense. Clubs and Maces - Crushing armor and people for offensive and deceptive and difficult to predict for defensive. Daggers - Defensive and offensive are for stabbing and thrusting. Axes - Defensive and offensive are chopping and crushing. Variety of Axes: Throwing Axes - Are ranged assault. Long Axes - Are primary assault and anti-armor. Hand-Axes - mounted combat. Poleaxe - Are anti-armor and anti-cavalry. Spear - primary assault, Javelin - ranged assault and Lance - mounted combat. Halberds are for close contact and medium distance fighting for offensive and defensive is for grappling enemies. Rope Dart - Stealth attack for defense and self-defense for the offense. Saber known for thrusting also chop, slash and hack. Repeating Crossbow - Home defense for defense and offense for massive formations (if you have a fake arm you can mount it on it). Magic Suit: Its capabilities allow people to deflect magic, absorb energy, and release it. Armband with magic insignia can be enchanted with protective wards that can deflect magical assaults by calling/summoning a magical shield. The cloaks also bearing a magic insignia will protect people from all weather and remain dry even in a downpour and they provide magical camouflage as well. Magitech armor that protects against most forms of magic but not all. Magitech crossbow and bolts are designed to pierce through magical shields. Crossbow cords and bowstrings are made from woven griffin hairs around a thin steel wire, leather items are soaked in an alchemical hardening solution. Kunai (thrusting and stabbing). Shuriken (throwing or distracting). Magic: Summoners are highly skilled in arcane arts. Necromancers are magical people who have high skills in the conjuring of undead creatures and/or people for the army. Alchemists are the magical equivalent to blacksmiths. Black magicians can draw power from strong sources. Geomancers can manipulate the elements around oneself. Shaman is someone or something who has both ability and training/knowledge to both perceive the spirits and their effects and how to contact and manipulate them. Artificer combine ranged weapons with magic. Sorcerer are an advanced wizard who is excellent for magical long-range attacks. Magical Master are mages whose magic is mainly used for mind control, memory wipe, and basic dark and light magic (controlling shadow creature and controlling light creature). Ice Mage (cryomancers) can use their magic to plug up breaches in walls and replace the cannon artillery and archers with their own projectiles if the need arises. Courtly wizards tasked with maintaining the military and workforces. Weapon mages aka Iangeon would be trained as enchanters, hired to make premium weapons for the Thirteen Colony. The high elves will have highly and secretly trained war wizards serving as their special forces - their magic includes evocations, golem crafting, enchanting weapons, creating fortifications, defensive magic, etc. Strategy: Distract or trap the enemy aka disruption. You can also overcome your enemy. You can also sabotage your enemy aka guerrilla fighting. When you do Long Range Reconnaissance you patrol in small groups (in uniform - 4 to 6 men). Direct actions are short-duration strikes and other small-scale offensive actions. Navy Defense: Each ship is manned and maintained of all hours of every day, crews taking turns in their shifts and if there are hidden caves they keep even more formidable ships to flank any naval attack or invasion. A ball-shaped formation which can keep people in the range of a regenerative field set up by their healer. Soldiers Jobs: Archers - Unarmored or lightly armored units that specialize in mid-to-long distance combat. Mage hunter assassins are specialized killers and mage hunters with refined skills. Air Cavalry - Pegasus and Knights - They specialize in vertical delivery. Assaulter Assassin/Mercenaries - Includes breaching techniques, close quarters combat, hostage rescue, command and control, infrastructure capture, tactical insertion, VIP Protection, and urban environment engagement. Watch Ranger - Incredible marksmen with their trademark longbows and prominent with a short sword and dagger at close ranges. Elven Sentries - Are well trained and equipped with the finest in Elven armor and weaponry. Knights - Armored infantry unit that specializes in close-quarters combat, armored melee, and swordsmanship. Engineers - Refers to the practice of designing, building, maintain and dismantling offensive, defensive and logistical structures. Air Cavalry: First Wing - Aerial scouting, Second Wing - Supply drops and wounded pickups, Third Wing - VIP transport and officer escort, Fourth Wing - Aerial patrol, Fifth Wing - Direct conflict, Sixth Wing - Seige conflict, Seven Wing - Rookery/capital defense and Eight Wing - Naval/coastal conflict. Soldiers Training: Sniper Training - Arctic Survival, Basic Tracking, Camouflage and Concealment, Dehydration, Fieldcraft, Fire Building, Ghillie Suit Making, Information Gathering For the Scout/Sniper, Maintaining and Operating Your Rifle, Shelter Construction, Survivalism, Sniper Field Training Exercises, and Sniper Positions. Special Forces - Basic Special Force training included two months of weapons drill. Performed numerous deployment scenarios, including stealth drills, overland marches, para-sail, dropship deployments, live-fire drills, failure-rigged reenactments. Regular Soldier Training - Basic survival skills, hand-to-hand essential, battlefield medicine, equipment upkeep and recognize an ally from enemy. Special Forces: Blue Suns - Is an elite force of military-trained operatives sworn to covertly fulfill missions on behalf of the "The Thirteen" greater good. Trained and outfitted by the master mages in Thirteen Colony's many magic institutions. Blue Suns One - Assigned in the Continent of Crundis, Blue Suns Two - Assigned in the Continent of Castietium, Blue Suns Three - Assigned in the Continent of Castietium, Blue Suns Four - Assigned in the Continent of Olvene, Blue Suns Five - Assigned to the Continent of Agracia, Blue Suns Six - Assigned to the Continent of Chosul, Blue Suns Seven - Assigned to the Continent of Wyverham, Blue Suns Eight - Assigned to the Continent of Mercanthur, Blue Suns Nine - Assigned to the Continent of Mercatias, Blue Suns Ten - Assigned to the Continent of Ordea, Blue Suns Eleven - Assigned to the Continent of Danan, Blue Suns Twelve - Assigned to the Continent of Marbledan and Blue Suns Thirteen - Assigned to the Continent of Lupo Manaro. Birds - Lone agents that are repeatedly used for extraordinarily sensitive missions that even a small-scale group of world-class covert operatives like the Blue Suns would have a challenging time succeeding in. Special Forces Package: 150 silver pieces, 40 gold pieces, enchanted armor, enchanted weapon plus enchanted bow with 40 arrows or crossbow bolts, elven cloak and boots, health amulet, bag of holding, 4 healing potions (for each person), backpack, flint and steel (steel wool), 100 ft. silk spider rope, grappling hook, 4 flasks, 10 days worth of journeybread and waterproof bedroll. Mercenaries Battle Kit: Combat Vest outfitted to hold 6 primary weapon clips and 6 secondary weapon clips, 3 hypodermic/adrenaline needles, 5 MRE and 8 drink packs and small stitching/sewing kit for emergencies. Right and left shoulder-mounted combat knife. Bandolier for carrying 12 grenades (3 incendiary, 3 frag, 2 flash, 4 emp), 1 hypodermic/adrenaline needle, 2 MRE and 4 drink packs and small stitching kit for emergencies. Thigh-mounted holster for sidearm and calf on both leg for sidearm and knife. The helmet designed to resist small arms fire. Possesses interlinking HUD and HQ-linked video feed (covers entire head excluding nose, mouth, and ears). Gauntlets designed to houses 30, 9mm cartridges and a 100,000-volt taser with 5-minute battery life for close-combat support. Covers entire forearm with flexible plating extending to fingers. Mercenaries Uniform: Different type of imaging visors, night vision, gas masks, temperature-controlled bodysuit, sidearm belt holster, main weapon holster, black fiber armor plates, built-in communication devices, Holographic computer, sometimes a wristwatch computer, backpack containing extra munitions, supplies, global GPS tracker works underground. Regular Soldier Supplies: Each soldier gets the following a suit of armor, two weapons and a gun, two water skins, a personal knapsack and a promissory note for a monthly wage of 20 gold pieces. Regular Assassin Utility Belt: Pistol (everybody gets one but a modified one for the higher-ups), USB stick (it has all sort's of data on it), hidden short sword (just like the hidden blade) with the sword sheath when not attached to arm, four magazine for the pistol, money pouch (for storage of money), poison and smoke pouch (up to five each can be carry but it can be upgraded), poison pills aka cyanide (for yourself or enemy's), Advanced Med Kit, two folding daggers, gloves and garrote wires, lockpicks and handcuff/plasti-cuff with keys, five throwing spikes and survival rations. Assassin Order: Protector - Highly trained agent. The Order has a special drug called Krilard (drugs designed to make the guardians almost superhuman. It gives them advanced speed, strength, agility, healing, hearing, sight, smell, and feeling) for the Protector to take to increase their performance majorly. They all have advanced training in combat, weapons, driving, electronics, cryptography, and many other unique areas. They guard all the grandmasters. Cleaner - Is a rank in the Order meaning that the person holding that rank is responsible for "cleaning" up after the Order. Technicians - Are chosen to run the tech at the Order. Field Agent - Agent who works in the field. Reaper - Assassin agent responsible for eliminating agents and their loved ones should they become a threat to the Order. Learner - Lowest rank in the Order and although a later shift in rank is possible, years as recruit usually determine the rank for the rest of the career. Training: Hand-to-hand combat, weapon assembly, and use, tactics, survival evasion resistance escape, infiltration, merge with every social environment is key skill for every assassin (how to blend in to the normal world), explosives and demolition, technology and engineering, basic computer skills include hacking low-secured computers and languages and etiquette. Category:Blog posts